


Victoire and Uncle Krampus

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Uncle Harry always dresses up as Krampus during Christmas at The Burrow to chase around the younger kids, but now all grown up, Victoire finds herself on the receiving end of a different kind of punishment from her Uncle “Krampus” upon discovery of what Harry is doing to the other women of the Weasley family upstairs while nobody’s watching. Commission for Cypher Three.





	

Christmas Eve at The Burrow had always been one of Victoire's favorite times of the year, for all of the excitement that came with it, the English side of her family all cramming their way into the weird, cozy old home. Too many relatives all fitting snugly in, the lingering smells of the generous dinner everyone had just partaken in and always had a bit too much of because no matter how old she got, Grandma Weasley's cooking never stopped tasting incredible. Uncle George with his noisy pranks. Grandpa Weasley playing Santa Claus for all the little kids, and conversely, Uncle Harry playing Krampus and chasing all the kids around, threatening to eat them if they didn't behave. Victoire had long since grown too old to enjoy the roles her older relatives played like she used to, but for the first year since she was a bright-eyed little nine year old, 'Krampus' seemed to be looking her way quite a little bit.

It was Victoire's first Christmas as a proper adult and with that came a certain level of maturity that she took in stride as she become one of "the adults" at Christmas. Maybe not the best of things to be doing with her precious vacation time away from her seventh year at Hogwarts, but Victoire was willing to accept it as she watched all her little cousins scurrying about, something that she had almost come to miss in a weird way. It was perhaps for the reason of having to watch all the tiny redheads that she noticed the amount of Krampus-related noise dying down, as well as the fact that one at a time, her aunts began to disappear. It was a weird thing to notice, but once she realized they were gone, she couldn't really get her mind off of it. Aunt Hermione had vanished for a good while before stumbling down the stairs, smiling with her hair a bit ruffled and her cheeks kind of red. When Aunt Angelina returned from downstairs she seemed to be walking a little funny. When her mother disappeared she simply never came back.

She had a theory about it, rooted in some things she had overheard at home, but she had no way to prove it was that, and if it really did involve Hermione and Angelina then things went even deeper than she could have ever imagined, and her family had a problem on its hands.

"Victoire, could you help me with something upstairs?" Harry asked, catching her by surprise.

"Of course," she said, nodding as she looked curiously at her uncle. He took her by the hand and guided her upstairs, right to the fifth floor of the Burrow without actually telling her what he wanted. Not that she ever asked, as he threw open the door to Ron's cramped old bedroom, untouched for over two decades as it was kept just as it was. Nobody had really been in it since, including Ron.

But as Victoire stepped in, it hit her all at once. The heat and humidity, the pungent smells of sex and sweat that made her shudder as Harry tugged her in quickly and shut the door, locking it and leaving her to take in the sights of the bed all messy and covered with drips and wet spots. Then down to the spare mattress tossed onto the floor, upon which lay the most shocking sight of all. Her own mother. Spread out on the mattress exhausted and absolutely covered in cum. She was panting heavily, barely there as she wore a scandalous candy cane striped micro bikini that had been pulled aside to expose her ample tits and her pussy, both of which were covered in generous helpings of cum. All of her was, in fact. Her robes were all pulled up away to expose her taut body and all of its perky curves.

"Harry?" Victoire asked, yelping in panic as she turned toward Harry, only to see him having thrown on the Krampus costume again. How had he changed so fast? He stood there with the terrifying horned mask, the big furry robes, the chains strewn all over his body, the oversized gloves, but there was one part that was decidedly still Uncle Harry. But distressingly, that was a massive, veiny cock sticking out of the robes and standing aching at attention, and before she could do anything, his oversized hands grabbed at her clothes.

"It's not just naughty children I punish," he said, his voice magically distorted by the mask. His hands grabbed at her clothes, tearing them quickly off as the shocked blonde stood there, paralyzed and letting him tear away everything on her body. Although she had her mother's pale blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes, on top of a generally captivated Veela beauty, she didn't have all of her mother's curves, a more slender girl with a perky but modest pair of breasts. And he was happy to finally be able to strip her down and admire the lean body in all of its naked glory, as he left her in nothing but a pair of thigh-high Christmas stockings. He threw her down onto the bed, grabbing her hands and pinning them over her head. Just one of his hands easily overpowered hers as he said, "I also punish grown women when I think they're being naughty sluts. And your mother and your aunts are dirty little cheaters who had to be punished."

On that note, Krampus slammed his cock right into Victoire, and she let out a howl of pure delight and shock as she felt the cock shunt into her pussy. He was big. Bigger than she realized even at the sight of his huge, veiny shaft, which may have looked intimidating, but had nothing on the actual feeling of it slamming into her narrow twat and stretching it immediately loose, forcing it to accommodate his shaft as he began to pound into her. He leaned down and began to lick at her perky tits, the oversized tongue clearly having been driven by some kind of transfiguration as the wet muscle dragged along her breasts, too real to just be a prop; the mask had turned his tongue that long, and he was abusing it all for the sake of lapping at her nipples.

There was nothing slow or merciful about the way that Harry fucked his eldest niece, even as she bucked about and whined in what was clearly a great lack of experience with such a hefty dick. His size and the fact it was far worse than she'd ever had to handle before were irrelevant as his hips hammered forward and he ravaged her carelessly, letting her get used to it but refusing to compromise his desire to get his rocks off, even if he had already pumped several loads already that night into pretty much every woman of age in the house except for his mother-in-law.,

Victoire whined and gasped as she was violated, the huge cock pounding into her so fast and so hard, but she didn't even fully understand why. Her eyes shifted over to the spare mattress and her mother lying there in recovery, doing nothing about her own daughter getting stripped and pounded raw right beside her. Granted, Victoire wasn't exactly asking for help, and the moans she let out belied the ways in which she was less than secretly loving the way she was getting fucked, but still. "But I'm not married, so why punish me for cheating?" she asked, not entirely understanding the angle where as she was taken. It was so merciless, so savage, but the harder she got it the more she started to lean toward almost accepting the brutality of it all, her body at least getting used to his fat cock inside of her.

"Good girls don't press their ears to the wall and stuff their cunts with their fingers while they listen to their mother getting her brains fucked out," Krampus snarled, his free hand squeezing her breast as he stared at her, his gaze fiery and burning a hole right in her.

Victoire's cheeks burned brightly as she realized that Harry knew. She thought nobody knew that she knew about that. She whined in shame, closing her eyes to avoid his gaze even as her memory turned back to the things she'd heard back at home. It had been going on for a couple years now, always happening when her father was off in Egypt, Uncle Harry popping in for almost too regular visits, sometimes with Aunt Gabrielle in tow. They would disappear for hours at a time and eventually she had decided to find out why, putting her ear up to the door and listening in with shock as she heard Harry fucking both her mother and her mother's sister, saying such vulgar things as they begged for his cock. It was a twisted realization, the reality of her mother cheating and even doing things with her sister if Harry's orders of, "Eat my cum out of your own sister, you cheating slut," were to be believed. Guiltily, Victoire had taken to masturbating to the sounds. And not just one, either. She would sneak in to wherever she could most easily listen to it and touch herself as she got off to the images that the sounds painted in her head, the best orgasms of her life coming from the adulterous and incestuous liaisons she overheard.

And now there she was, being subjected to the same cock that her mother was willing to forsake her marital vows to get stuffed full of. Victoire understood exactly why.

"I think you're a slut just like your mother. And all of your aunts, too. You are, aren't you? A nasty little cock loving whore just like your mother?" He grunted, slamming brutally into his niece as eh made her whine, leaning down and licking her breasts all over again as 'Krampus' took to his punishment. But punishments weren't supposed to make their victims moan, weren't supposed to make them squirm in such fiery delight, weren't supposed to be responded to with "fuck me" eyes that seemed to beg for more. And that was the entire needy wreck that Victoire Weasley was as his cock hammered into her brutally.

"Yes," she cried out. "I can't help it. I'm just a nasty slut like my mother is!" She didn't care what she had to say as she took it all, the brutality too good to pass up. Having her brains fucked out was the kind of thing that she never realized she craved so badly until the biggest cock she'd ever seen was violating her so powerfully that she had no hope of shaking the thoughts from her mind. This was utter perfection and she craved as much of it as she could get.

"And will you worship a big, fat cock like your aunt Hermione will? Beg for your ass to get ravaged like aunt Angelina?" She responded to each of his question with a breathy, needy yes, and Harry was so happy to see his plans going the way they were. He'd had his eyes on violating Victoire on Christmas eve for a long time now, having wanted to wait until she was legal to pounce on her, but now utterly merciless as he took the opportunity to finally do so. "Your Aunt Gabrielle loves to suck on my balls while I creampie your mother, and I don't know if you're up to the task of doing that too."

"I'll do anything for you while you fuck my mother!" Victoire yelled, twisting hotter about on the bed as his cruel words painted vivid images in her mind, and each and every one of them was perfect. She didn't care if every woman who had married into the Weasley family was apparently an adulterous wretch so addicted to Harry's cocks that they would gladly betray their own husbands to be able to feel this. With how good this felt, she would have gladly betrayed a boyfriend if she had one for the sake of feeling this kind of thing inside of her, a cock so big that seeing one was a once in a lifetime experience at best, but right there on the ready and so eager to plough her holes and fuck her senseless that he was running them one after another on Christmas Eve. At a party where their own husbands were will around downstairs and seemingly not the least bit curious about where their wives were going off to.

This was all such a confusing swell of emotions and sensations for Victoire but she took it all in stride as she stared up at him, treated to the terrifying domination from Krampus that left her feeling far better than it had any right to. Her uncle fucking her raw was going to be a memory she took back to school for many a night of reluctant, lonely fingering.

"Harry!" Fleur gasped as she stared at him and the fact he had her daughter on the bed in nothing but stockings, his cock hammering in and out of her relentlessly. Even if her favorite pastime had become cheating on her husband and she had done unspeakable things with her own sister, waking up to the sight of Harry balls deep inside of Victoire was a bit of a surprise. But not enough of a surprise that she didn't find herself slowly purring. "You should have told me that was the plan," she said, licking her lips and cleaning off some of the cum he'd left on them.

Victoire stared at her mother, at the way she finally came around to awareness of her surroundings and realized what was happening and that it was Victoire he was fucking, only for her to not mind too much. In some strange way, the eyes running appraisingly along her body as the oversized tongue licked all over her perky tits was an oddly arousing sight, pushing her deeper into the madness of all of this. To know that at the very core of everything that was happening, her own mother wasn't so taken aback by it that she had any problem with it. In fact, between the moans and the way Fleur slipped a hand down between her own legs, it seemed like things were becoming less and less of a problem by the second.

The more twisted the moment became, the more Victoire wanted to be a part of all of it. To embrace her uncle Harry's vulgar domination of every woman in her family. The fun that she seemed on the verge of stepping into a world of was more than she could pass up. "Please, Krampus, just cum inside of me, I need this so badly!" she whined, not sure if she was supposed to be calling him that or not, but she was also too far gone to care, just embracing the special kind of crazy that carried her further and deeper into all out debauchery. She just wanted to get off, just wanted to have the release she craved.

"It takes an especially filthy slut to want to be punished," he snarled. "But you're just like your mother and your aunts, so I'll give you the same thing I gave all of them, and from now on, you're going to be a nice, slutty little bitch all year and earn every last bit of Christmas punishment from Krampus that you can. You're going to suck your uncle's cock and let him raw you whenever he wants, and then at Christmas you're going to be punished like the needy cunt you are. Understood?"

"Yes!" Victoire yelled, and this time, it wasn't just out of agreement, but because her orgasm struck. The best orgasm she had ever felt in her life by such an incredible degree that she screamed. Screamed so loudly that it took Krampus's free hand clasped over her mouth to keep from alerting the entire house to the fact that the barely legal witch had her uncle balls deep inside of her. Her body bucked and twisted, and her eyes nearly rolled back as she was treated to an orgasm more intense than she could have imagined. And to cap it all off, the greedy clenching of her needy twat around Harry's cock helped push him over the edge, and despite the volume of cum that her mother alone had taken, not to mention her aunts, he flooded her pussy with a massive load that filled her with all the gooey, sinful warmth she needed so badly.

For a little while after that, everything had become a bit of a blur for Victoire as her head spun, the orgasm so incredible she didn't even know what to make of it until she came to. Harry had shed the Krampus costume, and now he was just Uncle Harry again, save for the fistful of platinum blonde hair in his hand as he guided her mother to deepthroat his cock. "Suck your slutty daughter's pussy off of me," he ordered, and Fleur seemed more than happy to gag noisily as she took his cock down, throating it effortlessly and sucking his dick clean. "You're going to have to teach her how to suck me off too, when we get the chance."

"Nnngh," Victoire whined. "U-uncle Harry, does that mean that next time you come by home when I'm--after school is over, when I'm back again. Can I join the two of you?"

Harry smiled at his slutty niece, staring so meek and wide-eyed at him, her pussy leaking with the generous load he'd pumped into her. "The first day you're home from Hogwarts, I'm going to do everything to you," he promised, gripping her mother's hair and slowly guiding her back off of his cock. Fleur panted and drooled as she whined, his cock twitching and still rock hard. "If it's alright with your mother, of course. What do you think, Fleur? Want to see me break your daughter in and turn her into another piece of Weasley mattress meat?"

"Yes," Fleur gasped, her accent thicker than usual as she slipped into an almost instinctual loss of control and the usual effort she put into keeping accent more subtle just broke. She shuddered, biting her lip as she stared up at Harry. "She's old enough now that she deserves to have the same fun as the rest of us."

Harry smiled as he turned then over to Victoire. "Scoot up the bed a little bit," he said sternly, and Victoire did exactly that, nodding as she scrambled up the old, creaky bed, eager to see where this was going, as Harry used his grip on Fleur's hair to shove her head right down between her own daughter's legs, pressing her lips right into her pussy. "Eat my cum out of your little girl while she watches me treat her mother like the filthy thing she is," he commanded, slapping Fleur's rear as he climbed up behind her and slammed into her. The tongue got early to work, and Victoire felt another twisted, sinful first, as the first woman to ever eat her out proved to be her mother.

The depths of her family's depravity had run further than Victoire could have ever imagined, but being inducted into the madness was a much better birthday present than another jumper from grandma.


End file.
